Three Little Words
by MyMyMiss
Summary: I haven't spoken to Robin in weeks. He could be dead. I wouldn't know. Truthfully, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

Three Little Words.

Three little words was all it took too watch my world crumble and the walls I had broken down be rebuilt. Three stupid heart breaking words.

I am sixteen years of age for crying out loud, I should in no way what so ever be feeling heart ache, especially when my heart is breaking over my best friend. It has been two years since I saved Moonacre Valley, with Robin De Noir, from its dreadfull curse. Two Years since I realised I was the new Moon Princess too the Valley. A lot had happened in those two years, I assure you.

Uncle and Loveday finally married. It was a beautiful reception too, held in the Merriweather manor gardens. A few short months later Miss Hellitrobe married Digweed, Moonacre Valley's finest cook and grounds man of Merriweather Manor. Loveday had reunited with her Father, Monsieur De Noir and Brother Robin, which leads me to my situation. The Situation which has me seated in the De Noir Castle Dining hall with the De Noir clan, minus Robin, Loveday, Uncle and myself.

I can hear silverwear against plates and the tinking of glass against glass followed by a small toast's of approval. Everything around me is oblivious. The conversations, the soft chatter between my Uncle and Loveday, Monsieur De Noir's over power voice echoing around the hall. I feel like i'm in another dimension. The only sound I am hearing is the soft thumping of my heart beat, which is rapidly increasing every second while a lump slowly forms in my throat.

I honestly don't know how I feel. Shocked, I know I feel shocked. Yet I can't quit grasp my other feelings. Loveday is talking animatedly beside me, I can hear her asking me questions and all I can manage is a simple nod. I am not even sure what she is talking about, everything around me seems black and soundless. I put my fingers to my throat just too check if my pulse is still there.

_thump, thump, thump._

I can feel it, but barely. Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken. To feel cold, when seated directly behind a fire place. To feel alone when surrounded by a large room of people. If this is what heart ache felt like I never would of got myself caught up with Robin after I saved the Valley. I would of walked away and never befriended him after that day. If I knew what I knew know I wouldn't of even talked to him or asked for his assistance, I would of let the Valley plunge into the ocean.

No. I a stupid fourteen year old niave girl at the time had to befriend the bird boy with the feathers around his neck. I had to spend each waking moment travelling along side of him in the Forest, letting him show me different parts of the Valley. I had to invite him to my fifteenth and sixteenth birthday parties for the sake of him being so _genuine_. Why couldn't I just of ignored him? Sure his Sister was my Uncle's wife but why did I so foolishly have to be his friend. Yet most importantly, each day I spent with the bird boy I started to like him as more than just friends, until eventually i fell in love.

I can't explain how I feel, not properly anyway. Great. I can feel the tears welling in my eyes now, the tears I was so desperately trying to push away and not let seep through my newly built wall. I turn to Loveday who has that fire in her eyes that expresses her deepest sympathy for me. Reaching across the table she places her hand over mine. I pull my hand away. I knew it was rude to decline her offer to console me, due to she may be the only one in the room noticing I am on the Brink of tears, yet I don't want Sympathy. All I want to do is turn and leave this place before Robin comes and confirms my aching heart. Sending it the deepest part of hell he can find. All I want to do is curl up in a ball. Three Little Words, brought me, Maria Merriweather, Saviour of Moonacre Valley, to her knee's as a crumbled heap on the floor. I was not sure how long my brave face would last but I hoped it held well enough until I got home.

Loveday is starring at me with concern. I know all she wants to do is scoop me up and hug me in her arms. I will not let her. Even after I do leave here tonight after our meal, I shall go to my room and cry. Unwilling to let anyone see me in such a state I might starve, resulting in my skin dispatching from my body until I am no longer. I can just picture Misses Hellitrobe banging on my door expecting me to let her in. I will ignore her like I always do when I get a little upset of my own Mother and Father no longer being with us, in times of great need or Celebrations. The only difference, I figure, with My Parents and Robin, is he is still with us to share these greats things, his heart still beats and his legs still carry him a far distance. My Parents I assume would hover over me, watching my every move.

I was too engorged in my own thoughs to realise that the Doors to the hall had opened and the loud boisturus noise I had been shutting out was silenced all by its self.

_breath Maria, breath. _

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. That's what I kept telling myself anyway. I waited a little while, trying to find what Courage was possilby still left somewhere inside of my shacking body to turn around and face him. The boy who had shattered my still half beating heart. Taken a deep breath I crained my neck to the door and the brave face I had found crumbled upon seeing the boy I loved.

Robin De Noir, stood hunched over, panting heavily as if he had just been running. His black bowler hat sitting atop his soft brown curls caught my attention first. His eyes were swimming over the current occupants in the room, I knew who and what he was looking for and I just continued to stare at him. He is looking for me. I wish I hadn't turned to see him, I wish I just had excused myself from the table and ran far away from the dreadfull place with all its memories. Yet I stood my ground, with a aching heart and watched as his normal placid face twisted into a sorrowfull, pained one and watched me with eyes of regret. Robin knew I knew. He knew I knew that three little words his Father had told everyone over Dinner was slowly eating me inside. I can't stare at him any longer.

Pushing my chair away from the table it scraps against the wood bringing everyone out of their trance. Suddenly the hall erupts with shouts of congratulations and praises of grattitude. Monsieur De Noir had a proud, pridefull smile playing at his lips. I stop and listen as he taps his fork against his galss and calls for silence, giving a well rehearsed speech to the people of the hall. I stay seated, my glass untouched as everyone else raise's their glasses in approval and re-peats congratulation's after he finishes. I push my chair out a little further, planning my exit swiftly, but my chair scraps too loudly and above all the clatter and talk everyone snaps their head toward me followed with silence.

Gasp's flew and hands covered mouths as everyone stared at me. Some in Sadness and understanding, other's in utter confusion. I couldn't even muster the courage to apologize to Monsieur De Noir as he frowns in confusion at the tears slowly cascading down my face. I open my mouth to say something, anything but nothing comes. I must look like a fish out of water gasping for air. I open my mouth one last time as I hear the soft smacking of Robin's soft footsteps against the floor making his way toward me.

"I'm sorry Master De Noir. Please Excuse me."

Biting my lip I turned away from the table, toward the other door in the room which Robin had not barged from. I can hear him shouting my name, his angelic voice ricashading off everything within the hall. I want to stop and turn around and listen to his explanantion but I can't. My feet wont let me turn around, they just keep walking towards the exit. I knew he was only an arms length away from touching me at the table, His scent of Oak wood and the fainstest hint of freshly trimmed pine nestles drifted past my noise alerting me to how close he had been to catching me if I had fell.

It was heartbreaking to walk away from my best friend. The boy I fell hopelessly in love with, the boy who I hoped one day to love me back. I shut the door behind me as Robin screamed my name once more before letting out a cry of frustration. Leaning against the door I let the tears flow more freely and rapidly. Millions of small water droplets hit the floor beneath me. The sound of Robin, Loveday and Monsieur De Noirall shouting was distant beyond the door. It was the only sound that was reaching me. Robin had been growing frustrated when he was shouting for me and I did not turn. I had heard him move forward to ran after me but someone had stopped him. I presummed it was Lovday or Uncle. I was truely heartbroken.

The shouting was growing louder as I realised that the three De Noirs where moving the argument my way. With tears still streaming down my face and my heart heavy in my chest, my eyes swollen and my vision blurred, I began to run. With those three words echoing clearly in my mind I began sprinting, forgetting about the tears and the anger, sadness and regret of falling for Robin De Noir. Screaming for the guards to open the gates, I jogged into the darkness and headed for the direction of home, I knew Wrolfe would be waiting for me just on the border of the forest and I would climb ontop of the great lion and he would whisk me home, leaving Robin and De Noir Castle far behind, almost like a memory. With Monsiuer De Noir's words of sadness breaking my heart every step I ran, I ran straight out the Castle gates and towards the red beady eyes that saught me out instantly. Whispering the three soft words in Wrofles ear as he carried my teary body home.

_Robin is Engaged._


	2. Chapter 2

"Maria! Maria!"

See I told you. Ever since I ran threw the main part of the house and locked myself in my bedroom, Miss. Heliotrope, who had seen my tear stricken face and chased after me, has been banging constantly against my tiny bedroom door for the past two hours. I swear she has a set of knitting needles and a ball of yarn outside my door, she's knitting, I know she is. I can hear the tink of the needles together, plus, inbetween her yelling and banging she's humming _one, two, pearl, one, two, pearl_ and she always knits a new sweater or pair of socks when I'm in a troubled time. She says it comforts her when she know's I am upset. Maybe I should take up knitting. Perhaps she is knitting Robin a sweater, even though it would clash with his leather pants, I like the idea of him in a pink sweater with a heart on the front of it. A black one. With a lightning shaped stitch in the middle. A broken black heart. Yes I like that idea.

"Arghh!" Letting out a frustrated cry, I fell face forward into my pillow. My eyes are hurting, I have a terrible headache from all the banging is doing and I am a mixture of emotions somewhere between heartache, anger and sadness. Yes I am a complete failure at this point in time. How could I be so Niave to think that Robin might actually feel the same way. All I was to him was the annoying brat that trapsed around the Forest with him, talking non stop and complaining about all the things teenage girls complain about. I was nothing to Robin De Noir. He didn't even tell me. I spent every waking moment with the boy and he didn't even have the decency to tell me that he was engaged. _engaged_. The word seemed to echo in my head, bringing a fresh batch of tears to my already bloodshot eyes.

Pushing the hideous word away, I rolled over, laying on my back and starred up at the stars on my ceiling. After I had saved the Valley all the stars that had fallen or disappeared had returned, illuminating my room with a silvery glow once again. I watched as the stars moved across the black background, shifting and moving together as if dancing. I half smiled. It was peacefull to watch them bump and slide into one another, occasonially stopping when they got to close to the moon.

"Maria! Please let me in!" tried again, tapping against my door for what seemed like the one hundreth time.

Groaning I rolled from my bed and moved around my dimly lit room. The only part of light in the room was the orange and red flames erupting from the fireplace, creating shadows against the wall and the shimmer of the stars. Seating myself On the Window seat, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rocked back and forth. The outside world looked lovely. The starts and full moon sent vibrant rays of light down to earth. Hitting each branch within the Merryweather Grounds and surrounding areas with a dazzling light of soft grey and white. The Forest sparkled with colours other than green as I starred at the star filled sky.

Robin had never known I liked him, fore I had never told him. Loveday had been rather suspicious a while back, and had pestered me until she got it out of me. She had squeeled with delight and hugged me saying that we would one day have little De Noir Children when the castle was Robin's. I had actually agreed at the time, hoping that Robin may feel the same. How wrong I was. Some other women would carry his child for nine agonizing months and then deliver a child, hopefully a girl, so she would have to suffer all the pain of child birth again until she gave birth to a boy so he could be the next heir in line. I laughed. For the first time in hours I actually laughed. It was more of a cackle really.

Loveday had promised not to say anything to Robin about my developing feelings and I had never told him how I felt, so it was only natural for him not too like me as anything other than a friend and if he did he had never given any inclining, Nor did I. Maybe if I had of told him, things would be different. I would know what to do with myself and I wouldn't be sitting here rocking backwards and forwards like a crazy women trapped in a straight jacket. I should of stood my ground at dinner, I shouldn't of let the tears corupt me and my facial expression's slip, actually I just shouldn't Of Turned around. Yep. Once again. It's my fault. As always. Maria Merryweather you are a bad girl.

It would be all over the Valley by now. That Robin's red headed friend, Maria Merryweather, the Crazy Moon Princess who saved the Valley from plunging to its ill awaited fate, was in love with the boy with feathers around his neck. All because I crumbled upon seeing his beautiful carved face that was emotionally pained with regret and sorrow. Looking out across the Valley I sighed. Yes, Robin De Noir was definatley aware of the fact that I loved him now, all because I let my guard slip. Yes I am the brightest star in the sky. Not.

Looking out across the grounds I smiled softly as a pair of red beady eyes caught my attention from afar in the forest. The red circles starring back at me as they shifted cautiously before slipping deeper into the Forest. I giggled, Wrofle really was so protective sometimes.

"Maria! It's getting cold out here and its quit late." 's voice startled me as I snapped my head towards the door. It was true. It would easily be nine o'clock by now. "I am going to head back down stairs now Maria. If you need anything just come to mine and Digweeds room." I heard her sigh as she finally retreated from the door. Her footsteps echoing down the empty corridor. At last. Sighing I pushed open my window and greeted the fresh air that flowed through the window with a wide smile. It felt nice to have fresh air in my lungs after being cooped up in my room for so long.

I was too young too feel Heartache. Heartache wasn't meant to come to me for another five or so years. Yet here I am, craddling myself and wishing that someone, anyone would hold me. Actually, I just needed Robin. He had laways been the person I went too when I was angry with or just having an off day. He had always been there to guide me back to happiness and comfort me. Welcoming me with open arms.

I wonder what she looks like. His fiance I mean. I can only imagine her to be around the same age as him, with lovely golden blonde locks. Stopping just past mid waist. Too Robin I assume she will appear as an angel sent down from above, to brighten his light, while to me she will be the demon sent from hell to ruin what's left of my miserable life. I bet she's from the city too. Nothing but the best for a De Noir heir, oh no, can't have a red head with freckles now can we. No That is out of the question. I scoffed. In a way I guess I had always known that me and Robin wouldn't end up, possibly due to the rivalry of Merryweather and De Noir. Even though we forgot about the past after the curse was lifted, I always sensed that Monseiur was still somewhat unimpressed.

He never would of allowed me and Robin to be together. Yet there was still that tiny flicker of light that always kept my heart a float with the idea of us being together, that was gone now. I wonder how Robin proposed? Romantically I would assume. His mystery Fiance. I had never even heard Robin speak of another women, not love wise anyway. He often spoke of servants in the Castle and his sister in loving ways, but never actually a lady. He never even mentioned another women in his life. Perhaps she wasn't a city girl, but maybe a villager? How do you just let it slip to your best friend that your in love? How did he even manage to get time for her?

Glancing out my window for the third time, something caught my eye. It was a sudden movement that was so swift I thought it might of imagined it, after all, I was a bit lightheaded after all the crying I had been doing. I starred at the edge of the Forest when i could of sworn something moved. Starring at the spot intently I rubbed my eyes and then blinked a few times. Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me. I starred for a second at the soft patch of grass as if waiting for something to come bounding out of from behind a tree or bush. I sighed, Probably just a Wrolfe or even a rabb.. No. There is was again. I watched curiously for a few more seconds as the figure I was watching moved around fast, as if running, until it came into full view. I blinked.

I blinked again.

I rubbed my eyes.

I blinked again.

I rubeed my eyes another time.

Opening them slowly, I groaned at my mind for not being childish enough to not play tricks on me. Then for the first time in my life I swore, and a lot.

Damn. Crap. Fuck. Shit! Just grand, Totally fucking brilliant!

"Princess?"

His head was bent as he spoke to the tower. Me and Robin often had late night conversations, when he couldn't sleep and took a walk through the Forest he would often throw stones against my window and we would chat until early hours of the morning, yelling from ground to window. Well he could kiss that goodbye. I was glad my room was high up and to the east of the Manor, far away from open windows and prying ears. The ends of his soft brown curls poking out from under his black bowlers hat.

_Breathe Maria. In, out, in, out. Oh, No! No, no, no! Please don't look up. Please don't look up!_

Too late. His deep blue eyes locked with mine and my heart plumetted to the deeps of the ocean.

Well done brain and eyes. Well done. I blame what ever happens next on the fact that you are so insistant to make my life a living hell that you force me into not being able to turn away and slam my window shut when need be. Are you hearing this brain, I need to slam my window. Like Now! No? Fine. Screw you Brain! I will just continue to stare at the boy with the feathers, gapping like an fish without water, while try to figure out a few things.

First of all, why was Robin crying. Yes. That angelic face of his, with his flawless skin and gorgeous curls. Was crying. Like I don't mean _"i'm sorry your rabbit died honey"_, I mean he was making a small pool around his still figure. His fash was stained red and his eyes almost looked as blooodshot as my own. His eyes swam with water and if I wasn't mistaken it sill carried a hint of regret. What did Robin have to regret? He was supposed to be happy, he was engaged For peeks sake! Too put it nicely, he looked awfull.

Secondly, Why was he here. At my house. Did I not make myself clear enough when I walked out of his gloomy home at Dinner. I couldn't even look at him let alone talk to him! What did he expect me to say. _"Hi Robin, congratulations on your engagement. I hope you live a happy, fun filled life, with thousand of little De Noirs running around. Thank you for informing me you are engaged. You have officially broken my heart. Oh. Did I forget to tell you, I love you. Sorry. Not that it's going to matter, but I hope you have a nice life. Why? Becuase dear Robin, I'm not going to be in it!"_. Yes. I could of seen that congratulations going down really well.

Brain, I applaude you for something and that is that you made the right descision with making me walk away from Robin and audience at Dinner. Please let me do that now. Please let me shut him out of my life forever. Appreciated.

But thirdly, in this extra Strange Tirade of mine with extra emotion pouring into it. Why on earth had I gone from a Sad, heartbroken, mess, to an evil, sadistic, sarcastic bitch. Currently I was fuming. I wanted to yell and scream and throw things. His wringing his hands for crying out loud, the boy who had known me for two years is nervous, and he hasn't even started talking properly. I haven't even started yelling yet. I wonder if this is a part of heartache. Getting mad? Because I can not possibly get any weirder. So I am just going to blame it on heartache.

"Princess." He said again, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Please let me expl-"

Snap. I actually heard the control panel in my head snap. Oh God, Maria, Do not Say anything irrational or that you might regret.

"Don't you Princess me Robin De Noir!" Yes. Great job. Just scream at him, what better way is there to solve a broken heart, but to holler at the cause. "Don't you dare!"

"Maria please, hear me ou-"

"Don't Maria me bird brain!" I screeched, standing up and leaning out the window a little. "Did you just forget to mention that you happen to be engaged? How long Robin, a week? a day? Perhaps a month? Maybe even a year?"

He rubbed his eyes furiously. "Princess please don't do this! If you would just hear me out, I could ex-"

"How long Robin Lyle De Noir!"

"Prince-"

"How lon-"

"A month!" He screeched, throwing his hands infront of him, as if in defeat.

A month. Robin had been engaged for a month. A full month. How did this go un noticed by me? Did he even wear a ring? This was no indication that he was engaged, no sign, nothing. A whole month. If you haven't realised yet, my heart has skipped about twenty beats by now. Its has faultered and lunged in spots it shouldn't of. If possible, my heart just shattered even more so than it did in that stupid dining hall. _Please, god, what ever sin full thing I have done to you, either in this life or a previous one, believe me when I say. I am sorry! _I am willing myself not to cry, but when starring into those mezmorizing eyes, it's really hard not to let another batch of tears form.

"Maria, please, if you will just listen to m-" I held up my hand to silence him. I heard him give a frustrated cry as I stopped his confrontation again, he pushed to further the conversation. "Maria, please, I need to tell you som-" I held my hand up again. He watched me as I tried to control my breathing, the lump that was forming in my throat was stopping any words from leaving my mouth. My breathing was heavy as I processed that fact that he had been engaged for a month.

Controlling my breaths to a still, slow pace. I inhaled deeply and dropped my hand back down against the window ledge. However slow and steady my breathing was, I was pretty livid. To say the least.

"Firstly Robin you need to understand something." Please mouth, control yourself. "Who do you think you are?" Excellent control, Maria, its great. Not. "What sort of a _friend _doesn't let their friend, that they spend almost every day with mind you, know that they are engaged? I'll tell you who, a poor friend that's who! It probably wouldn't of hurt so much if you had of told me! A month Robin, you've had a month to tell me that your engaged! An entire month. But no, I had too find out like every other simpelton, whom might I add, you do not have time for unlike me, and by your Father! Your Father Robin! Not the boy who has been my friend for over two years, but his bloody Father! I thought I was your friend, I thought you trusted me! I thought you..." I paused catching myself before I said too much and my breath as I wiped a few of the now cascading tears off my face.

"Well Robin I thought a lot of things about you, but it turns out I was wrong. Robin I don't want to hear what pathetic excuse you've come here with, nor do I wish to know how you was going to make it up to me some time in the near future, If I was to forgive you." His eyes grew big and filled with more sadness as he comphrended the words that were flying out of my mouth. "I can't believe you! I thought better of you Robin and you know what!"

"Maria please! Listen too me, I beg you" He gasped out quickly before I completed my tirade.

"I should of let the Valley plunge into Darkness and you along with it!"

With the final statement sent in thick. I retreated back from the Window, slamming the door shut and drawing the curtains. My knees gave way as I let the remainder of tears fall freely from my flushed face. My throat was hoarse from screaming and my body was shaking. Closing my eyes a short time later, slipping into a deep abyss of sleep, I cintemplated over my hate full words, because closing my window to Robin was like closing the final chapter in a book. Only the book you can re-read. Robin I would refuse to let back in, not now, not ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ THIS, vvvv BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT HATE MAIL! thank you :D x**

**This story has yet to be proof read, even by me. The spelling mistakes are attroushes, and my word document ket changing Digweed to Dinged, so please excuse that till morning. For it is 3:15 a.m and I'm tired as all hell .**

**So please ignore spelling and whatnot and I shall fix it ALL in the morning :) **

**P.s I hate this chapter. Hate it hate it. It has to be beta'd becasue I have just babbled and haven't removed words and looked for other words to add, so please don't run away, i'm generally a better writter it's just too early. O.o**

**Be loved Danny Richardo belongs to Jemlou, befor you all have a spazz at me I have asked her If I may borrow him and she said it's fine as long as I don't break him :D **

I haven't spoken to Robin in weeks. He could be dead. I wouldn't know. Truthfully, I don't care.

Unfortunately I know for a fact that Robin is not dead. Otherwise I am sure I would not be trudging reluctantly through the Forest, with Uncle on one side of me and Loveday on the other dragging me toward his Castle. I have not emerged from my room in a little over three weeks. Remember the last time I seen Robin? Well after I slammed my window shut he just continued and tried even harder. He attempted to crawl through the secret passage way leading from Loveday's old house under the hill to my room, I locked it of course. So he banged against it for Hours, resulting in me getting a headache. He had stormed the house on numerous occasions and demanded that he see me that instant, Loveday had taken him home and by the ear, screaming that he leave me alone. He even had the audacity to through rocks at my window at night and try to get me to get out of the comfort of my warm bed just too see him. He really must think I'm stupid.

Wolfe now protects the boundaries outside my window, so I can sleep in peace. He knows Robin fears him so he sits watch all night and hunts during the day. Robin has tried everything for the past three weeks. I haven't seen the outside world in the same amount of time. I have watched it pass, day by day from my window, but I have not stepped out of my room Since that Night I ate at De Noir Castle.

So why in gods name am I being Dragged through the Forest to the one place that I wish would burn to cinders. Oh, that's right, I'm meeting her.

Yes. Today I am meeting Robin's fiance. She is traveling from the city to arrange wedding plans and to meet the De Noir family, which sadly included Loveday, so the Merry weather clan have been requested to join in the celebration and have dinner at the castle, again. I've tried to escape their grips on my arms twice now, yet they keep catching me as I run away. So I'm now digging my heels into the dirt. I do not want to meet her. I am plotting how I may be able to interrupt dinner this time, last time was a huge success, So maybe this time someone will die, probably Robin. How delightful.

Yes, I will be blessed with the Angel from Hell's presence and the Heartbreaking Liar hot on her heels. Loveday hasn't spoken to me in the three weeks I have been hiding in my room, apparently she didn't know until the night of the dinner either that her dear Brother was to be wed. I have a feeling that she feels guilty, for she knew how much I loved Robin and she was the only one who realized how much it truly hurt. However she know's of my nicknames for the happy couple, due to I haven't stopped screaming it since we left the Manor.

I can see the tops of the Castle as I decide to come to terms that I am not going to get away, now that we are so close to the guards, and walk slowly next to them. Uncle releases his grip entirely but Loveday takes my hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at the gesture and walked with my head bent toward the Gates. The guard at the gate is dressed in the usual attire of black leather pants and jacket, with a stupid little black hat to accompany it. He smiled at all of us, giving a nod upon arrival and opened the gates to the Market square. As I trudged through the gates with my head down, I could hear the sound of a carriage approaching behind us. Please be Dinged with our stuff, please be Digweed with our stuff.

"Announcing the Arrival of one Misses Blackwell and her daughter." The guard at the gate shouted over the gate as he stepped aside to allow the horse drawn carriage access into the Market. A crowd of Market buyers and sellers approached the carriage, showering it in flowers and people trailing along behind it as it made it's way up toward the castle. I scoffed as we too stepped aside too allow Angel from Hell's Carriage pass. The Driver nodded at us in appreciation and continued up the Path. I groaned why couldn't someone rescue me and take me away from this dreadful fate? I stood in between Loveday and Uncle as they started talking to a sales person about their items and the way they were made.

Kill Me.

Shoot Me.

Bury Me Alive.

Drown me.

Just kill me someone, please.

This is going to be touchier, I bet the Angel from Hell is having one hell of a laugh over all of this. With her pretty carved angel face and nose up in the air. Perhaps I can throw food all over her and start a food fight, surely than I would escape from the hall un-noticed. Yes I am still plotting to escape from Dinner and the presence of the Angel from Hell. I wonder when Dinged and Miss Heliotrope will arrive with out belongings. I never did ask Loveday exactly how long she planned on staying here. Hopefully just for one night, than I wouldn't have to suffer from anymore headaches or hearing my heart shatter each time I saw them. Yuck, I'm feeling sick just thinking about it.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice asked from behind me, I turned around expecting to see someone who just wanted to get past, only to find a young girl holding a brown package outstretched toward me. "Are you Maria?"

I nodded, taking in the girls appearance. She was defiantly a servant of the Castle. She wore the same brown dress made of the cheapest material that all the other servant girl's wore. Her hair was a deep chestnut color and was plaited to the side of her face with a blue ribbon tied to the bottom. I smiled at her warmly, knowing that Both the De Noir boys where hard on their servant when Loveday was not there to keep track of them.

"Oh please forgive my ignorance." She curtsied low and grace full, her skirt scrapping across the ground as she bent at the hip. "My name is Connie and I have been requested to give you this."

I frowned, who would be buying me gifts. Noone ever bought me gifts unless it was my Birthday or Loveday had ordered various assortments of make-up or perfumes from the city. Untying the string that was holding the wrapping in place I watched as it fell away. Not expecting to see what I saw I gasped.

Inside the package lay the most beautiful dress i had ever seen. The pale shade of green was embroidered with small pearl along the waist line and hem, the skirt itself was made up of multiple layers of lace, flaring at the hip. The bodice itself was made of the finest material I had ever seen, lacing up at the back. Holding it against me I squealed with delight as I realized it would fit me just perfectly, although I was afraid that the sweetheart neckline would show way too much cleavage.

"It's lovely Miss Maria, if you don't mind me saying." I looked back up at Connie who was admiring the dress as she spoke softly.

"Who gave me this Connie?" I asked. I was curious as too who from the De Noir Castle would purchase such a garment and at such an outrageous price. Looking at the maker of the Dress, I gave a small cry of shock as I realized it was made in England. This dress was from the city.

"It was from Master, Robin De Noir, Miss."

I froze. "Robin, bought me this?" I asked pointing to the beautiful Lacey object in my hands. "Robin, as in, Bird Brain Robin?"

Connie stiffled a laugh and nodded. "Yes Miss, Robin, or as you say Bird Brain, Requested that you wear it tonight to the dinner."

Robin requested that I wear this outfit? He really must think I am stupid. So now his trying to buy his way back in too my life, when I have made it perfectly clear I want nothing to do with the slimy git. He was really pushing my temper. Material this fine, surely it was meant for his fiance. Yes, that must be it. His just playing with my feelings even more than he should be.

"I think you have the wrong person. Are you sure this is meant for me? And not his Fiance?" I asked as politely as I could.

Connie screwed her nose up at the word Fiance. "Are you Miss Maria Merry weather of Merry weather Manor?" I nodded. "Niece of Benjiman Merry weather and Loveday Merry weather, formly known as De Noir?" I nodded again. "Than no, this is meant for you Miss."

"So now his trying to buy my friendship back with Presents?" Connie's eyes grew big and round as her brown eyes nervous. "Well you can tell that Slimmy, Grease ball, Bird Brain assh-"

"That Maria will indeed wear this lovely dress tonight at Dinner, while accompaning me as her date."

I smirked at the voice behind me as they drapped a heavy arm across my shoulder. Connie nodded and bowed low again at the new arrival to the conversation. "Should I tell Master Robin, that you will be Miss Maria's date, Danny?"

Danny Ricardo glanced at me, giving me a small wink before turning back to Connie. "No, you will not tell Robin anything. When asked who Maria's date is, becuase you will be asked, you will lie Connie." He give her a firm look and once over before adding. "You will say you do not know. Do I make myself Clear?" Connie nodded and bowed again before turning sharply on her heels and running toward the castle's entrance.

I turned to Danny who was giving me a lopsided grin. Danny had been one of Robins bandits befor I had put a stop to it all two years ago. As soon as the Valley had been saved I made sure that Robin and his clan of bad asses where put to a stop. Monseiur had protested for a little, but Loveday and myself continued to push until he finally gave in. Now the majority of the boys had jobs or were actually loving family members again. Danny, I knew had taking the roll of both, helping his Family and being a loving son and brother, while working at the Mill in the Village of Moonacre. The Village was similiar to the Market of De Noir land, only slightly bigger.

Danny had become very warm toward me since I saved the Valley. When Robin had lesson's with his Father or was engaged with other arrangments, Danny would often come and visit me on his lunch break or I him, he was the closest thing I had to a brother. He had always suspected that I had feelings for Robin, but everytime he pushed to know the truth or even get the slightest hint, I would change the subject or lie. However I had a funny feeling that Danny was going to hound me for information now, especially since I hadn't spoken to him in three weeks either. He had been there the night of Dinner, so he definetly knew of my true feelings now.

"Danny." I said, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"Maria." He said in a mocking tone. "And what brings you to the Castle on such a fine Saturday afternoon?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he leant over an empty wine barrel, cupping both sides of his head with his hands.

"Only to see my favourite Person of course." I replied, throwing the dress in his direction.

"So me?" He asked, catching the dress with ease and folding it neatly, before tucking it under his arm. Danny was the Sarcasm and inpersonation master in my opinion. I remember the first time I went to visit him at the Mill, I had walked off on Robin after he had implied that I was getting fat. I had been quit an emotional wreck, but Danny had conforted me. Impersonated Robin and made me laugh with a few witty jokes. Danny Ricardo was one of the most adorable people I had ever meet. Now that he wasn't playing in the mud or catching poor defencless animals.

"Oh No Danny, Not you." I said sweetly. "I'm here to see Robin." I smirked as he frowned with confusion.

"Robin? Robin? I don't think I know any Robin?" He said tapping his forehead with his finger. "No can't seem to recall any Robin's in my memory. Oh bugger, that means you lied to me Maria." He said trying to put on a serious tone. I chuckled. "Which means that you either came to see me or these Market pigs?"

I glanced around the Market and nodded in agreement. Danny was right, it do look some what like a pig pen. Younger kids ran circles around their parents, splashing mud all over themselves, their parents and people who were just trying to shop. Thieves and beggers, dressed in rags and smelt bad, lurked the grounds, avoiding guards at any cost. I sighed, Monseiu De Noir, really did need a womens touch in some areas.

"So, who is this Robin you refer to Maria Merry weather?" Danny asked as Loveday turned to us at the mention of her brothers name.

"Not trying to Corrupt Maria again are you, Ricardo?" She asked, spraying his last name with a hint of venom.

"Would I do that Loveday?" He asked sweetly, matching her with a sharp stare.

"Yes Ricardo You would." She said marching over to us, as Danny mumbled that he was offended by her words. "Would you take Maria to the Castle please Danny? Benjiman and I would like to do a little bit of shopping before Dinner."

"I can take my self Loveday." I protested, pouting at her suggestion. I didn't mind having Danny escort me to the Castle, not at all, I just simply did not like being treated like a three year old kid.

"I know you can dear." She said brushing some imaginary dirt of my dress. "It'll do you good though to have someone to talk too." She nodded approvingly at me, before walking back toward Uncle.

"Shall we?" Danny asked pointing in the directin of the Castle. I sighed, looking up at the black tower in the distance and nodded reluctantly.

We walked through the Market square in scomfortable silence, Danny nodding at people he knew or stopping breifly when someone asked how he was. People where starring, pointing and whispering at me as I walked with my head down. I could hear my name in conversation's as we past by small stalls or entertainers. I caught Snippets of Robin's name in the same sentence, making my stomach twist with a sense of sadness. I really did not want to do this. I do not want to meet his fiance, let alone see Robin all happy with her.

After passing through the second set of gates and into the Village below the Castle I stopped as we were making our way up the hill. The sun was setting low in the distance, giving an illuminating affect of red against the clouds. Leaning on the white washed wall I sighed. Robin and I often used to stop for a breather here, he would point out the area's of the forest where he had yet to explore, or show me where our bounderies of land meet from Merry weather to De Noir. Sometimes we would even climb the hill, behind me, and sit on top of it, watching the clouds move and pick shapes and animals. My Father once said that while your a child, be one, because someday it will end, just like all good things do. I never believed my Father; perhaps I should of.

"Maria, are you alright?"

I looked up Danny who was leaning against the wall next to me, his face soft with worry as he tried to hide it with a smile. I nodded. "Just admiring the view." I said softly.

"Oh the view?" The Danny said and I watched him out of the corner of my eye, tilt his head and look out above the tree's of the Forest. "Oh yes, I see. Lots of Green and leaves and wait... Oh Maria, guess what. We are looking at something you pretty much walk through every day."

I chuckled and slapped him playfully on the arm, resulting in him laughing hysterically. The soft breeze blew our voices all around us as we settled for silence again, as we took to the view. It really was breath takingly beautiful. The way the trees moved elegantly against the wind and the way it's green shade clashed with the vibrant red rays of sun. The sky was a clear sky blue today, for there was no clouds, turning the water of the ocean in the distance a pure blue colour. I sighed, feeling a wave of sorrow pass over me. This would probably be the last time I would ever do this, with anyone.

"He doesn't want to do it ya know?" Danny's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Who doesn't want to do what?" I asked confused with his sudden outburst.

"Robin. He doesn't want to get married."

Great. So now Danny has lost his mind also. What right minded person is engaged but doesn't want to get married? Not Robin De Noir, I bet his welcoming his darling fiance with open arms right as we speak. They might even be dancing circels around each other? Perhaps after being alone in my room for so long my Brain has decided to die like it did all those weeks ago? Yes, once agin Maria, your brain has failed you! Good going.

"Let's do this another time please Danny." I whispered, really not wanting to talk about Robin and his angel from hell.

I expected Danny to push the subject further, demand an explanation as to why I stormed out of Dinner three weeks ago, drag to truth out of me about my undying love for Robin. Yet he didn't. All he did was nod and smile, before drapping an arm across my shoulder again, and leading me toward the Castle. The rest of the journey up the steep hill was silent. The only sound was the cool breeze in out ear, soft mumur amoung the guards and the soft crunch of our feet against the dirt. My head was down as we entered the castle. I had breifly caught a glimpse of the black carriage that had speed past us down by the Market.

The inside warmth of the castle greeted me and I sighed. It was starting to get rather chilly outside and my flimsy dress was barely the right material for a cool autumn evening. Once we passed through the oak doors and into the Entrance hall, the bustling noise of frustrated servants and the small of freshly cooked roast came rushing toward me all at once. It smelt almost as good as when entering Merry weather Manor after a day out in the Forest.

"Maria!"

I jumped at the booming voice, of Monseiur De Noir, echoing around the hall. He was dismissing servants, who were asking him important questions about the dinner, as he walked toward Danny and myself. I smiled and dipped at the knees with the appropriate manner.

"Maria!" He said again, embracing me in a bone crushing hug. After letting me go, he took my hand in both of his and sighed. "Maria, dear, I want to apologise for my ignorance at Dinner the other week, I wasn't aware that you didn't know about Robin's engagement. I can't imagine what it was ike for you too not find out from him."

Gut renching. Shattering. Heartbreaking. "It's quit alright Mr. De Noir. At least someone had the common curtesy to tell me." I answered. Monseiur De Noir smirked at me as I stole a glance at Danny who was trying his hardest to keep his laugh down.

"Right you are dear girl." He removed his hands from mine and clapped his together. "Now your room is the usual one across from Robin, dinner shall begin shortly dear." He added smugly. A flash of Brown curls and a black bowler hat drew caught my attention across the hall as Noir moved to talk to Danny Better. Hastly snatching the dress from Danny and whispering for him to collect me befor he went to Dinner. I hurried up the stairs of the hall and practically ran to my room. I passed servant and tutors along the way and nodded in acknowledgment as I passed by, ignoring shouts of agression and comments of how Rude I was.

Once inside the comfort of my Room at the De Noir castle, I slammed the door shut and made sure too lock the door, before slidding down the door, to meet the floor with a not so gracefull thump. So many days, long aching days it had beensince I last set eyes on Robin De Noir. Those Brown curls and deep blue eyes setting in thick as I hugged my knees to my chest. What was I doing here? My breathing had once again grown heavy as it raced, skipping a beat or so every so often. The tears that I had kept in for nearly three weeks were begining to pour down my face. I shouldn't be like this. Not now. I'm sixteen, I should have a whole life a head of me to feel sore all the time, cry each time I see the man I love and drink all my sorrows away cause I will be of age. Yes, I should certainly not be crying now.

A soft knocking at my door made me twitch as it was so close to my ear. "Maria May I come in?"

I gasped with shock and then clamped my hands over my mouth. I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted to stand tall and fling the door open, throwing vulgar words at him for being so inconsiderate of another human being. I couldn't. I dared not even breath, for fear it would give away my location. Robin couldn't be a hundred percent positive I would come to my room, surely he didn't know me that well? The rattling of the door startled me as I held my hands firmer against my mouth. Silencing the sharp gasps of breath and jaggered tears.

"Maria." He sighed, probably from a loss of words. "Maria, please just ... if I mean anything to you, please wear the dress I bought you tonight."

I bit my lip as I listened to him sigh once more from lack of success and the soft tap of his shoes against the solid wooden floor. Removing my hands from my mouth I inhaled deeply, collecting as much air back into my lungs as possible. I looked at the dress that lay next to me and frowned at it. Erasing any extra tears that were left on my face I studied it once again, it was beautiful, but seriously the Audacity of him. I'll give you please wear the dress Robin De Noir. Just you watch.

An hour later another knock came at my door as I sat in the mirror, applying the last of my make-up.

"It's open!" I shouted. Placing the last few clips into my hair to hold it together as Danny's head peeked around the corner. I laughed at his face as it was screwed up so tight with his eyes closed. "I'm decent Danny." I said as I stood and walked toward him, Danny smiled at me as He opened the door a jar a little wider.

"Is Madamesille ready?" He asked holding out his arm for me.

Linking my arm through his, I nodded. "Is Mister' ready?"

"Only ready to cause Havoic." He replied, wriggling his eyebrows as we started down the hallway. "You look lovely by the way Maria." He complimented as we passed many doors with boys waiting patiently outside for girls to finish there last minute touches. Loveday had told me on the way to the Castle, while I had been struggling to escape her's and Uncles almighty grip, that there would also be a ball, in honour of the engagment. In all honestly I hadn't planned on coming until Danny had told Connie to tell Robin nothing and that I would escort him to Dinner that evening.

"As you look Dashing." I stated, admiring the way that he had removed all his Leather top half, resulting in a nice clean white shirt and Leather pants. His boundy blonde straight hair fanning the front of his face as raised his hand to his hear tin a dramatic way.

"Don't swoon now little girl." He added sarcastically. "Beside's, I think we will be the most talked about couple the evening. With you all dressed up like that." He idicated to the pale shaded green dress Robin had bought me, that was just the right size as predicted. I was wearing a bangle Loveday got me for my fifteenth birthday and a heart shaped locket that Dinged had also gotten me for my birthday. But I had left my hair down in soft wringlets and applied quit a heavy layer of make-up to my person. Even I had to admit, I kind of did look nice.

"Don't get sappy with me now Danny, but thank you."

Upon entering the Dinning room Hall we were stopped by two guards who asked for our names. I frowned in confusion as Danny whispered our names to the guards beofre they stepped into the other room shutting the Doors in our face. I turned to Danny who was grinning slyly.

"Danny, we did they need to know our names?" I asked, glaring dangerously at the door.

"Because Maria." He said flatly. "Their going to announce our arrival."

"Their going to announce our arrival." I started laughing hysterically as I realized he was serious. "What is this? A Duke Of England tea party?"

Danny laughed with me for a few seconds befor composing himself. "You've never been to a De Noir celebration befor have you Maria?"

I shook my head. "No, and I don't ever plan on coming to another one ever again." I was still chuckling when the doors opened and the guards released our names. A soft mumur was heard above the appluase. Complimnets on my dress and how lovely Danny and myself looked were heard in soft whispers as I took in the beauty of the hall. It was littered with millions of candles, erupting with shades of orange and red. The dining hall table was pushed against the wall to make room for a dance floor. The table seemed to go on forever, with food consuming every avaliable spot it could. I smiled at the Banner that hung above our heads reading, Congratulations, in big bold letters.

Wow. Now I really want to leave, die, crawl into a hole and cry. Yes this is going to be hell. Complete hell. I scanned the crowd quickly and it seemed that we were the last of the important people to arrive. Loveday was standing with Uncle in the corner, holding a glass of what I assumed to be wine. Dinged and had arrived with our luggage while I had been preparing for the ball. Monseiur De Noir was making his way toward us slowly, getting caught up with people along the way, welcoming congratulations for his son and promising to pass the message to him. I hadn't noticed that their was a girl on one side of Monseiur and Robin on the other until they were almost near us at the bottom of the steps.

I dropped my head, unable to meet Robin's gaze or see the beautiful women that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

"Maria, Danny." Monseiur said once he reached us. "Glad you could make it, Maria dear you look stunning." He commented. "Now, I would you like you too meet Robin's fiance."

This is it. I'm finally going to meet the Angel From Hell. I'm going to look up and once again my brave face will crumble. I felt Danny stiffen beside me as he too looked up at the girl Robin was going to Marry. I stole a quick glance at Robin who was glaring at Danny harshly. Breathing in deeply I too raised my head, to meet my doom.

I felt my heart plummet and my own body stiffen similar to Danny's, as I starred at the women in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak several times, but nothing came out. My eyes darted back and forth between Robin and his fiance. Completely ignoring Robin's father as he smiled triumphantly at the four of us, not realising the tension that was slowly building around the room.

"Maria, Danny, This i-"

"Sophia Blackwell!"

"Maria!"

"Danny Ricardo?"

I looked at Danny, who looked at me as we shouted her name in unison, as Robin shouted my name, while pointing a finger between Danny and Myself, while Sophia shouted Danny's name at him while galring at Robin. My heart was shattering over this women! Oh, No!

Monseiur De Noir looked back and forth between us all, taking in out angered, confused ridden faces, as we all glared at the other.

Than, all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Enough!"

The roar of Mister De Noirs suden outburst made everyone who was currently arguing to cease all arguing and become calm and somewhat cooperative. As the room quiented I took the oppurtunity too gaze at the other occupants.

Robin was currently supporting a black eye that he recieved from Danny. Sophia was being cleaned up by a doctor as she dabbed water at the claw marks across her cheek, curtisy to me, but as for Poor Danny, well he was currently under the hammer as three doctors attending to his face, arm and leg.

Hearing the scream of pain from down the hallway only made me grow angrier ar Robin for the damage he had caused Danny. Crossing my arms across my chest angrily I slouched in my chair, as Loveday sat on my left and my uncle to my right. Both were watching me like a hawk hunting prey.

They both knew Robin had made me pissed beyond belief, ruining his own engagement party, His Finace ruined my dress, which was kind of lucky in a way, and he had beaten up my date and his friend. I was a little more than pissed off. Yet, seeing as we were seated in Mister De Noirs study area, which honestly is just an oversized library, I couldn't burst out at him yet, so I will bite my tongue, for now.

"The humanity of you all!" He screamed, pointing at Loveday, Robin, Uncle, Sophia and myself. "How dare you put shame to the De Noir name and on such an eventfull occasion."

Rolling my eyes I let my mind travel as Master De Noir continued screaming aloud. I wonder what ever made me turn into such a nasty, little cruel hearted girl. Wasn't that supposed to be Robin's job? Wasn't he the person who broke my heart and got engaged to some idiot from the City, who happens to be a boyfriend stealing little whore. Oh right, that's what happened. Robin De Noir shattered my heart into tiny little piece and left me to crumble,. alone. I remember why I turned so vicious and always want to malisicouly kill him.

"-ause Robin! This arranged marriage is going to be the death of me I swear!"

Apparently Robin had finally spoken. I had dreams of one day marrying that idiot of a boy who is supposedly in an arranged marriag- Hang on. Arranged what?

I blinked a few times and starred at Mister De Noir as he placed his hands on his hard wood polished desk and scanned the room of three children and two grow alduts. I starred blankly at Mister De Noir as he proceeded to yell out his tirade.

"Can't you two just get along untill after the wedding? I said I will try to do my best in finding you a suitable wife after we setlle the divorce papers. For heavens sake Robin you might of just blown the only chance we have of not needing to se-"

"Its what!" I screamed, finally coming to terms with the sentences that Mister De Noir was screaming so annoyingly at us. I couldn't believe what He was saying, surely he was lying, there was no way that these two baffoons where not in love. Surely. "There engaged." I said quietly.

"Correct Maria." Master De Noir said sighing and sitting in his grand chair.

I frowned. "But Robin didn't propose?"

He shook his head. "Oh, good heavens no."

My breath caught in my throat as sudden nervous crept into my body. So could that mean that... it might be possible that.. "So their not in love?"

The Snort that emittied from the lovely highpitched voice of Sophia blackwell, made me cringe as I turned my head in her direction.

"No Maria I am not in love with Robin and possibly never will be." She said with a smirk. "However that doesn't mean that his feelings aren't mutual. I'm sure dear Robin loves me, right honey." She asked battering her eyelids and leaning over to curl and piece of his brown locks around her finger.

Robin pushed her hand away roughly and scooted his chair a little closer to Loveday who only shifted closer to me. I snickered a little at the imaturity of the room. Loveday didn't want to be too close too her brother, who didn't want to be next to his _Fiance, _who was practically dying to get as far away from me as possible, who was quite comfortable seated inbetween two grown adults who had broken up the fighting earlier this evening. Yes, I am quite pleased with how everything turned out.

"Some how Sophia, I don't believe i will ever be in love with you." Robin said in a disgusted tone before turning to me. "Which is what i've been trying to tell you."

Robin should learn by now that when I am annoyed with him, he should not talk to me. No Not at all. Never. Silly Boy. "Did I give you permission to speak to me?" I asked smirking slightly as I turned my attention to him and put on my best annoyed face. Dear Robin, weather it is your stupid riddles or my stupid unfunctional brain that makes me ask you this next question I will never know. "But Tried to tell me what?" Yes Maria, spit all over Loveday, that's great.

Robin sighed. "That I don't want to marry her." He said indicating to the black haired, sour faced looking girl next him. "I have no choice in the matter, it's either get married or se-"

"Choice? Choice!" I screamed jumping to my seat and accidentially smacking Uncle with my hand, jolting him from a peaefully slumber that had gone unnoticed by everyone but me. "Robin De Noir! There is always a choice. Weather in life or frickin death, you always have a choice at the end of the Day! How dare you come at me with your petty crap"

"But Princ-"

"Don't you dare say that word Robin De Noir." I said stepping forward and jabbing my finger into his chest. "Three months you had to tell me Three Months and all you did was run around that stupid bloody forest like there was nothing happeneing in your life, like you didn't have to get married, like you had all the time in the world to be a kid.

"Three Months without even a snippet to your best friend that you where to have a shiny ring on that stupid elegant finger of yours." I am going to go hoarse. How dare he have the Audacity to throw this back on me. I am a girl of pride, now a days anyway, and no Man, especially Robin De Noir, would take that from me. "No, no decency at all from you Robin! None. Couldn't even let your best friend, the girl who was fallen madly in love with you know that _You are engaged_!"

If I have ever told anyone that I am a strong, carefully worded girl, I retract that statement. The gasps that escaped everyone's lips seemed to linger and echo against my ears as I stood infront of Robin with my finger still jabbing angerily into his chest. I felt weak at the knees but at the same time I felt sick. I had just told the man that I love, that I truely loved him. Not by hints of running away from him upon sight, or wearing dresses that he bought, or watching him fight over me, No I had truely anf finally told him that I was in love with him.

The confused look in Robins eyes was enough to alert any creature or living being that my hurtfelt and honest words had thrown him off guard for a breif moment only to be replaced with a hurtfull and painfilled look. He had given me that look so many times over the past few days that I thought that look was seriiosuly going to kill me soon. He starred at me for what felt like forever. His eyes never leaving mine as my breathing began to control itself again and I could finally feel the redness from my face subsiding.

Opening his mouth to speak, Robin decided against it.

"Maria?" Mister De Noir said, somewhere towards the left of the room. "Why didn't you speak of this before now?"

I sighed. Finally looking away from Robin, I turned to his Father who had a look of astonishment across his pale face. Why was it such a shock that I was in love with my best friend, everyone goes through this period sometime in their life, right?

I opened my mouth to speak but was cutt off as a delicate hand found its way onto my shoulder. "That would be my fault Father, as I told her to keep it a secret and promised her I would never reveal that she had fallen for Robin to anyone."

I opened my mouth to protest but the sharp fingernail of Loveday poking into my shoulder told me otherwise. I smiled to myself at that fact that she was defending my honour by lying to her own Father, in a way I felt bad that she was lying for my own well being but at the same time I felt privledged, to know that I was good enough to lie for and I knew that all the secrets i had ever told Loveday would be taken her grave.

Yet her firm grasp couldn't hold all my queiries back. Why was it such a big deal that I hadn't told anyone but Loveday before now? Was it a big deal at all? "I'm Sorry Master De Noir, for my outburst but would it of made any difference at all if I had of told you sooner?"

Master De Noir snorted before rising from his seat and eyeing us Curiously a small sympathetic smile etched across the bottom half of his face. "My dear child, It would of made all the difference in the world. Instead of Marrying him to Sophia, well..." He shrugged as he turned to Robin who I came to find was still starring at me with longingness and saddened eyes.

"I could of Married you." Robin said looking away as I felt my world crash down around me. Those walls I had rebuilt, the walls that had came crashing down the day I had been told of his engagement, the walls that had secured my feelings and kept everything a secret had once again came crashing down like lightening hitting the ground at a rocket speed.

I would of spoke, I probably would of yelled, but seeing as all of a a sudden the floor came up to eye level and all lightness in the world drowned out to black, I guess I couldn't really say anything.

**Don't hate me!  
>I know It has been forever and this isn't the best chapter ever, but i've been super ubber busy and my brother passed away in July, so I haven't really had all the time in the world to be on here :  
>I;m terribly sorry and I will get the next chapter too you as soon as possible..<br>Sorry for the crappiness...**

_**Karni. xx **_

**P.s if anyone would be willing to Beta this story, I would be much oblidged ^_^ x**


End file.
